Emerald Town: Part 1 Knuckles And Rouge
by SonicRomance15
Summary: In emerald town rouge tries to find a way to get knuckles to appreciate herself!But could this cause something serious like death,explosion or even getting married find out NOW!
1. Beginning

Hello Sonic Fans ! This is my first sonic love story that i ever wrote so please comment.

All Sonic Characters Belong To Sega.

On angle island its another day guarding the master i can't do anything while guarding this emerald all day long non stop hours guarding the master emerald when is it going to emerald almost want to make me feel as if life isn't even worth ?Oh No its that bat girl i better act 't try to act like your asleep now i just saw you awake!Rouge got close to knuckles and shook FAKING! She said yelling .Knuckles opened his eyes and said "Leave Me Alone Rouge"."Why don't you ever like it when i give you company everyone else doesn't give you any company but me why do you hate me for that."Because i would rather have company from anyone else but you. What Ever!I just came to check on you nothing more for some reason i find that hard to there something you trying to say !Ok Ok Ok .Well ill see you later knucky."DON'T Call me that understand."As knuckles swung at with rouge quick reflexes he missed."Is that some way to treat a lady."Rouge said."No but your no lady!"Fine.I'm gonna wing ya."and she winked at him."Huh i'll never know what to do with that batty rouge.""huh i'll never know what to do with that cute echidna.

Rouge POV

Why doesn't knuckles appreciate me? i'm the life of a party!Its time to change i cant get knuckles to like me one way i'll do it another way.( what she's gonna do.)

Knuckles POV

I hate that batty rouge why does she always mess with me! sometimes i wont to knock the hell out of her but that's something i should not do.I got to think of a plan to get rid of her.(Knuckles and Rouge are plotting i wonder what will happen)

So how was it for my first fanfic. I hope it doesn't take me long to write the next chapter. I can't get no privacy in my house all day. open up your are you doing?Don't call your friends all day please be patient for the next chapter and please comment! Thank You!


	2. Plotting Minds

Hey Everybody Thanks for the nice reviews!This is my first story ever on fanfiction and all you guys are being so nice so i have a special treat for you guys.

All Sonic characters belong to SEGA!

Rouge POV

Uh I can't believe what knuckles did to me i mean its just not fair.I'm quick,smart,beautiful and full of fun why does knuckles hate me so much.I'm gonna find some way to get his heart even if it is ever my last move. Knuckles Will Be Mine!Rouge headed to the magic store that was wen't to the bakc where no one can see her and tried to open the back door and for her luck it opened."Yes another score for the jewel thief !"She walked in to the store and looked out of the middle of now where a bright spotlight shined on froze and said "dammit that wasn't supposed to happen"She said police came out and said put your hands up in the air Rouge."Whaddever ya like"she said police came out and cuffed Rouge."We have the are bringing her in for copy that."

**At The Police Station:Interrogation Room 3:00 PM**

**"Rouge when we first saw you going behind that building we new that something was going** on."Thank You I was born as a thief."She said annoyingly."**That Wasn't A Compliment Rouge,We Are Serious"They said angrily.** Don't get too mad all of you are just like a certain knuckle head i 's just not fair he nver does anything with me it's just not the time i just go to check on that idiot and he says "LEAVE ME ALONE!"I hate knuckles!**Hey stop that yelling at us it isn't our fault that your boyfriend dumped you!He was never my boyfriend and that is what I hate about him!That's it Rouge!Guards put her in her cell No#52."Yes Sir."No leave me alone get your hands off of me" Rouge said While screaming."Sorry bat girl we can't let that happen!"They said was just passing through that area when he heard rouge said"What the hell"and he looked in the window and saw men walking a screaming rouge down a Then sonic had an idea and he jetted off.**

**At Jail Cell No#52 7:30 Dinner Time**

** Here's your dinner bat girl."Hey whats with calling me strange waiter winked at rouge and quietly said"look in the sandwhich".She looked in the middle of the sandwhich and said "What the"and it was a key to get said quietly "What in hell are you doing"."Is that the way to say thank you to someone who just saved your sorry ass". The strange waiter started walking away and she said"Thanks Knucky"Don't call me that and meet me on angle island ok sweetheart."OK"Hmm my knuckles is better than i thought she said eating her nasty dinner.(Hmm I Wonder What Sonic Said)  
**

**Ok so here is the treat that i was talking anyone heard about sonic lost world well there are new color powers Rythm,Asteroid,Eagle here is the watch?v=0Af5dF8c7AA**

**Please Comment!**


	3. Angel Island Secrets

So how was the second chapter?I need more reviews! please tell your friends about me!Anyway here's chapter 2.

**10:00 PM Angel Island,The Altar.**

"Knuckles,Knuckles,Where are you?"Rouge said tiredly.I'm down here,come here,Knucky why did you decide to get all romantic and save me?Forget about that,how did you know I was even there?Sonic came to me and told me.(Flashback)_ Knuckles Rouge got Ha Ha Ha I knew that would happen sooner or later Ha not funny 's side are you on,mine or Rouges?Actually i'm on rouge's side."Than go on a date with her!"Knuckles Knuckles not like that,she's been kidnapped!"Huh?You said she was arrested!You liar!"Knuckles said angrily."Knuckles,they were not police, they were are these __**FAKERS**__ that you speak of!There on 5th time to go pay these punks a lesson!(End Of Flashback). Wow sonic is a !WHAT ABOUT ME?Oh you didn't want to rescue I Did,I mean no i didn' really why did you come to save Sonic said he did not want to."You knucklehead you just got tricked again!"Rouge said DO YOU MEAN!Nothing Knucky nothing._

**_11:00 PM Angel Island_**

**_Rouge said"Well knuckles we have to go back in there.""Why"Knuckles said in a puzzled there are other people traped in lets gather our welcoming commitee and show them who's started to walk away and rouge said"Wait Knuckles" she got close to him and said"Thanks for saving me"and she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.Y-y-y-your started shaking nervously while said come on lets get a move on said right and they walked to knuckles's house.(wonder What That welcoming Comitee is)_**

**_They walked walked in to knuckles house and said "Well Rouge,Its time for you to go back home."What it's 12:00 at night,do you want me to get kidnapped again."Maybe"Knuckles said you are impossible started to walk out the door and Knuckles said"Wait Rouge I was just playing put her foot back in the house and said"You naughty little echidna and she jumped on him ticling him._**

**_That night knuckles and rouge took a shower and wen't to bed in seperate rooms."Good Night knucky Rouge yelled"."Don't call me that"Knuckles yelled._**

**_So how was it/I know i had a few misspeled words but i forgot which ones they were so please comment!_**


	4. The welcoming Comitee

I'm back!How was the last chapter?I need more reviews the more reviews the sooner people will get there chapters!All FOLLOWERS i will send you a list of the upcomming parts just give me more and sorry for uploading the same chapter I said i'm new to fanfiction and i do not know how to work the publishing process out correctly so please forgive guy's sonic lost world looks like its going to be the coolest sonic game yet!I see they have brought back the wisps!I thought that sonic will never see them it was one of my dreams,hoping that SEGA will make another game that has wisps in talk lets get to what were here for shall we?

**The Next Day At Sonic's House:2:00 PM**

Knock on the door,no on the door,no on the door,no who's there?Me pushed rouge out of the way and said it's me knuckles,Sonic i need to talk to came out of the house and said"What About?"Those crooks that kidnapped Rouge them,Ummm i'm in the middle of something right later?"NO"Knuckles yelled and sonic screamed"Ah". Why?Because I want to take them down."Is there any other reason?"Sonic said . .Rouge and Sonic both said"What is it?"Energetically.I want to get them back from hurting Rouge."Aww isn't that sweet."A female voice said as **Amy came out of sonic's house."**Amy what are you doing in there?"Rouge said curiously about what just happened.U mm . ."Sonic whats going on"Knuckles Yelled at N-n-nothing spending a little time with Amy that's all."Yeah **Bedroom Time Rouge said looking at Amy with suspicion."**What do you mean bedroom time"Amy yelled back angrily."Oh nothing."Rouge said slightly said"Yeah i'm comming i'll be right grabed Amy and took her into the and Rouge heard talking they put their ears on the door to heard"_**I told you not to come out of the house!You just ruined it for yourself now I have to stay away from you so no one would suspect anyone especially THE WRONG PEOPLE!It's not my fault you were the one who was taking too long!I was just to come back in **__**Damn nabbit!Oh so you wan't to go cursing style huh1Ill have you know that I can beat your(Beep)**__**in one (Beep) Second you understand Sonic The Hedgehog!If you want to hurt me so much than why do you stay around me?Because I'm tired of you!Than don't hang out with me.I**__ WONT!_ Knuckles and Rouge quickly took their ears off the door and looked at each other and knocked on the door and said"Hey hurry it up in there."Sonic came out like nothing happened at all and said"We can go without Amy"He said and Rouge said hold on and turned around and did some whispering and said"Amy has to come too"and Amy came out the house and said"I'm ready"Sonic said than lets go we have to go get some other friends then lets do this.

**Tails House 2:30 PM**

Knock on the garage tails Bounced out."Hi guys whatcha doing?"He said said this is no time to be playing tails!"Whats with the sudden change of behavior"everybody said except for Amy. "NOTHING"Sonic yelled and everybody just laughed except for Amy."So whats this about tails" said"Well yesterday Rouge tried to rob a magic store but she was caught by the police as she she was in the interrogation room sonic passed by and heard knew that it wasn't police so he ran and told he ran and told me I said ill go get her.I knocked one of the waiters out put his chlotes on and put the key to the jail cell in her sandwhich.I brought it to her and she found out it was me and I told her to meet me on angel she got there we decided to come and rescue all the other people trapped said oh I see and you wan't me to come along and help?Yes and we need some weapons oh sure said follow went into his secret lab and said said"You know Tails I always underestimated you but knew i shouldn't have""Really you mean that"Tails replied I do buddy nice said"Yeah Yeah cut the chatter were are the real this way come whispered to Knuckles and said"Boy knucky I wish you were this smart it sure would improve your foxy ,oh that's right tails is a said"Never mind."While they were whispering sonic whispered to"Tails we are trying to get those to together so if you can find a way to get them closer to each other that would be great."OK"tails whispered guys are the weapons Knuckles said is what i'm talking about as knuckles looked at grenades,machine guns,pistols and all kinds of pick your picked out the grenades got an and Sonic got simple got in to his ultra battle guys I got something else that's cool to show went to what looked like another garage typed in some codes and they door opened and it was 3 extreme gear vehicles so said"Oh yeah I call the motorcycle"Tails said every thing is to seats except for my battle and Amy you share the motor cycle.**Knuckles and Rouge you share the 3 wheeler.**"OK tails Rouge said happily"She also said"This should be interesting."as they got out of their garage and headed for the street."Oh Tails"sonic said"When do we get lunch."Everybody started laughing and started to Shadow's house.

**Shadow's House 3:00**

A knock at the door.A dark voice came out and said what do you want?"We want your help"Sonic said back in the same opened up his door and said"Well excuse me I didn't know you wimps needed my said you little and ran at and Rouge stopped Knuckles,and Shadow just stood there looking at the red hot said"You better be glad my friends are here because if they weren't i would rip you limb from limb you here me!"Ha Ha Ha,I don't think that will be said oh yeah just watch me ya said"Stop Knuckles!"Rouge said"Your only gonna make it worse!"Shadow said Sonic,Rouge did I ever tell you that you two are thats it and they let go of knuckles and he ran and punched didn't see it coming for some said"Ow,OK,OK,OK what do you guys want you to help us to defeat the **Black Kats **nothing more.(That's the name of their association sorry about the new name all of the sudden)Ok fine then let me go get my thought in her mind this is the perfect time to see how much knuckles appreciate Shadow after this want to go on a date?Knuckles bumped Rouge and said what are you said in her mind he does care about Shadow Never on lets hit the road we got alot of crooks to catch up with.


	5. The Battle Is on!

Hey everybody.I'm back writing this story,oh and please Check out XT-421's stories they are awesome.

4:20 At The Enemy's Base

Were here Sonic!Knuckles said"Finally"and pushed Rouge off the vehicle."Ow!What the heck was that?""Nothing just a little push bat girl said."Uh guys?"Tails said"So whats the plan."What do you mean plan?We just go in and beat the hell out of these guys."Uh guys?"Tails said sounding a little said"But if we do that than we might get caught seeming as if they could be one step ahead of us."Uh guys!"Everyone yelled "WHAT!""Look" tails from the Black Kats were holding guns and pointing them at sonic and the said"Six guns,Six punks don't miss!They shot at them but with everybody's quick reflexes they jumped out of the way."Ha now it's our turn"Knuckles said"Wait free all the people that you kidnapped or else we will have to do it the hard way!"Uh your getting on my last nerve sonic why can't we just go ahead and shoot the punks!We need to give them a chance to save their not doing anything for you sonic the hedgehog!Oh im so sorry to hear that as sonic pulled out a pistol and started and his friends were a decoy shadow had all ready started trying to break the prisoners smashed in every cell wall and said"Get out run!"As all the prisoners were fleeing shadow hijaked the weapon room with a time got out of the building and said what's the deal with kidnaping all these innocent won't tell you anything oh thats to bad and then he dissappered and appered behind the person who said that and started choking said"I'll talk."Shadow let go of him but then the person pulled out a gun and shot shadow in the and Rouge screamed"No Shadow!"The man laughed evilly and ran ran over to shadow who was laying on the ground and said"Grrrrr.I'm gonna get those Jerks!"Then sonic heard beeping and looked at shadow's wrist and saw that it said detonator no we got to get out of here quick!Guys come on we got to get out of here quick and hurry!"But what about shadow?"Rouge asked."I got him now lets go"Sonic Rouge said and then she said"Rouge quit being such a,WHAT!One of the men were draging rouge had already left except Knuckles and Rouge .Knuckles started fighting the man and said"Leave here alone!"I'll never leave your girlfriend alone."Grrrr Thats it"Knuckles said and he punched the man in the then the detonator wen't yelled get down and he jumped on Explosion blew right over they woke up Knuckles **was on Rouge and to this sight he blushed and got then he noticed how beutiful rouge said let me help you up and he grabed rouge's got up and said thanks said"I got good news,we won and you can call me knucky."What I must be lost in a dream."Rouge said."Does this feel like a dream and knuckles kissed her on her bounced and huged Knuckes and said"My knucky finally understands!Knuckles walked rouge home in the nice beautiful sunset.  
**

**6:30 At The Emerald Town Medical Center**

"Shadow are you ok?"Sonic woke up and said yeah im fine said why didn't you tell us that a bomb was about to go off.I was about to but he shot me in the head it was to everyone make it out well we don't know about knuckles and rouge,we haven't seen them ever since the said"And it's all my fault."Sonic said don't think like that if it wasn't for you none of us would have gotten out safely.I know but i shoudn't have been so Rouge and Knuckles are,are,are said"Don't worry knuckles always lives how do you think he got to become gaurdian of the master emerald."Well i guess your right but what about Rouge?Trust me if knuckles is with her she is the most safest women in the universe right now!Oh OK if you say Amy OK?Why are you always worried about Amy and Rouge they will be fine.I know I know its just there like sisters to me,I can't allow them to hurt said in his mind"Yeah like his girlfriends,but which one is he said"Sonic are you ok you were just smiled and said i'm looked at his wrist and said well i got to go its almost for what?I'm supposed to meet Amy at a resturant this our so called sonic see ya oh and take care of right.

**7:30 Dinner Time**

Knuckles and Rouge got a special table in the restaraunt so no one can see their new love knuckles what do you think is in store for us in the future.I dunno.I see love,kids,and 't you think thats going a little too far we just started to love each other and all ready you are talking about marriage.I was just kidding and you can't call me that any you said!Haha just kidding.I got something for you when we get back home you naughty little do you mean we?But you said I could stay with was when those guys were after you we won so you can just scram now hahaha!Rouge said how rude!So I suggest you dust your doornob does that supposed to waiter whats taking you so long i'm hungry over here.I'm sorry sir what would you take a king's feast please.I'll take a chefs salad .After they ate they were going said I was kidding Rouge you can stay at my house if you wan' they got in the house knuckles sat down on his couch and said this is what I meant when i said i have something in store for jumped on knuckles and started tickling tikle fight lasted for more than an hour finaly they got they got in two seperate beds but in the same room Rouge said"Knuckles I love you Knuckles Said I love You too Rouge"and they went to bed.

So how was it?Has Anyone tried to write a story through the copy-n-paste method for somereason words were missing from those documents that i made. i also wan't to apologize for the long time it took me to make this chapter anyway bye.


	6. The Day Is Almost Here

Hello again here is another chapter of my please follow my story followers get a list of the up coming parts of the comment also so far only one person has been commenting and thats Foxman456 so please I apologize for the long time to make this chapter.I also have a new character in the upcomming parts of the story named Sabrina Wilson!

The next night at Knuckles house Good morning ?Knuckles was still said "Ah he looks so cute when he is asleep".Rouge bent down and felt his hand and said"His hand is so furry."What am I supposed to do now?Ah ha i know Rouge got knuckle's keys and ran out the front loked the front door,and threw the keys in the front window back in the was flying to the Magic Store again when she got in she said do you have anymore bottles of _**Love Potion**_.No I don't have anymore in OK well_**"I have 24 Karrat Gold that someone might wan't to trade for some love potion!"**_Rouge said ha nice try lady now get out of my store if you wan't to play mind games!Huh Fine no wonder you barely get any flew away I still have one other person to try.

In knuckles house he woke up and said"Rouge How Did You Sleep?"Huh?Rouge where are you and he looked on his dresser and saw that his keys were ?I knew i shouldn't have trusted that bat ran into the living roomand sat down on the couch and said"Just when I was trying to be nice to that bat girl!"Aww and then knuckles got up and looked at the other side of the couch and saw his said hmm Rouge probally was about to make her move but thought i was going to beat her down to the ground so she gave up threw the keys here and ran away.I have to find her.

Rouge said"Heres the place" Knock Knock Hello i'll be out in a minute a young voice said from in the house."Well Well Well my old friend Rouge how have you been doing?"Nothing Rouge said and they what you come here to visit me for?I know your not just here for a visit because you work to much so whats going do you have any love potion by any what you need that for you got some crush on someone?that is none of your business you will find out soon enough so do you have do you wan't liquid or powdered."Hmm let me think,If i get the powdered i can put it in food but knuckles probally won't accept food from if i get the liquid i could put it in his Sabrina I wan't to get the but only use a tablespoon per person or else something bad will said ok and pulled out 12.00$ from her heart pouch and gave it to her friend.

Knuckles started guarding the master emerald i'm so i have an picked up his cellphone and called Sonic."Hello"sonic said."Hey sonic i'm bored how about you come over here and we can battle or something huh!"Umm Knuckles do you have a fence around your why do you ask?Because Amy is chasing meand if you wan't me to battle with you amy can't get in the way. of ok Sonic yeah I have a i'll be right over there turned around and said"um Amy i have to use the bathroom.""Ok but no funny stuff"Heh least amy said no funny stuff at least this isn't funny well maybe just a little Sonic said"Chaos Controll" appeared in knuckles said"What an entance Sonic"Well i had to think of something Amy was catching up with Knuckles and Sonic both laughed and started battling.

About an hour later Rouge got back to knuckle's house with some and Sonic got to tired and Sonic decided to go to Shadow's walked over to his house and opened the door and saw Rouge sitting on the couch watching TV but She was told that bat girl she could come back why am I being so mean she didn't do well.5 Hours later."Knuckles It's dinner time"Ok Rouge!Rouge put the juice on the table and filled up both of their said thanks for the dinner Rouge and he walked back to his about 5 minutes he came out of his room and his plate and glass smirked and just watched knuckles walk back to his came back to his room and saw knuckles cuddling up in the she heard him say"I love you bed"Rouge said "What Sabrina didn't tell me that the first thing he see he will fall in love with.

So how did you like it took my sooooooo mom thinks i'm doing something that i'm not supposed to be she said if I kept getting on the computer early in the morning than she's going to take it to a store and retrace all the I have to get on in the day the bad part about that is that in the day time my sisters get a hold of the computer and i never get on so please forgive You!


	7. Emerald Town Has Been Discontinued

Thank You For Continuing to Read Emerald Town,

But unfortunately Emerald Town has been discontinued until further PM and Review and tell me how you feel about Emerlad Town Being Discontinued.

Thank You

Sincerly

SonicRomance15


End file.
